pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Saria Thallon
'Personality' Saria is a very cold and quiet person. Many have described her with the phrase “Actions speak louder than words.” Many have found her a bit annoying as she tends not to speak unless absolutely necessary, or directly addressed. This doesn’t mean she won’t acknowledge someone is talking, she simply prefers using bodily gestures than her voice. While she likes doing her jobs solo, she also is capable of seeing when a situation calls for a team, as much as she hates it. People who have worked with her in the past have described her as being a silent enigma and being as stubborn as a Bouffalant. Though she doesn’t like showing it, she cares for anyone she works on a job with and will do anything to keep them safe. 'History' Saria was a raised by her father, a Mightyena on the police force in their home city. Saria never knew what happened to her mother, mostly because her father never liked talking about it and Saria knew better than to pry. Her best friend as a child was the son of her father’s partner, a Pidgeot. Saria quickly befriended the young Pidgey, James, at a retirement party they were attending for another officer. The two younger ‘mons often played together as children at James’s home while their fathers were at work as James’s mother was a stay-at-home ‘mon. They quickly bonded over the years and became near to inseparable. Even at such young ages, the two Pokemon aspired to become police officers just like their fathers. Once they turned thirteen their fathers began taking to firing ranges and teaching them about firearms, including different models, care and firing tips. Saria quickly began to favor smaller pistols while James clearly favored more rapid fire weapons, such as assault rifles. James and Saria began making regular trips to the firing range and their fathers made arrangements for them to be able to test fire some of the other weapons they kept at the range. It was here that Saria discovered her love for long-range weapons, specifically sniper rifles. With the guidance of her father Saria quickly became quite the sharpshooter, able to hit a target up to eight hundred feet. Around the time they turned sixteen tensions began testing the relationship between James and Saria after James’s father was killed in a shootout. He became reclusive, keeping Saria out, not wanting to see her or anyone. Despite his efforts to keep the world out, Saria kept fighting back, telling him that she would continue to train hard, become a cop and bring people like the man who killed his father to justice. And that’s just what she did. She put herself through rigorous training courses, designed by her father to test her to her limit. By the time Saria turned twenty her father deemed her ready to take the police entrance exam. But that was when things changed. Not long before Saria was scheduled to take the exam her father was shot and killed by a dirty cop who had been selling off police impounded tech on the black market. Despite the police’s best efforts the man eluded capture and skipped town. Saria was sent into a rage. After a month of tracking, Saria located the Pokemon responsible for her father’s death. She set up a meeting with him posing as an identity eraser at a bar in the slums. However, instead of meeting with him inside the bar she sat on top of a building five hundred feet away, with the crosshairs of her Hecate II, her father’s last gift to her, trained on the building waiting for the right ‘mon to come along. She lay there in the shadows for what felt like hours, just waiting for her father’s murderer to show up. The instant she spotted him her crosshairs danced around the man’s forehead as she tried to calm her nerves. She sucked in a deep breath, holding it as the crosshairs settled out and came to rest between his eyes. Her finger calmly wrapped around the trigger and pulled back. The sudden crack that followed shattered the silence as the bullet screamed through the air, finding its mark between the eyes of the Pokemon. The Ninetails quickly broke down her rifle, taking off into the night before the police forces had even reached the scene. Once Saria made it home she was instantly greeted by James waiting for her at the door. He instantly began yelling at her about how he knew what she had done and that she was a fool for ruining her chances of joining the force with such a reckless act. She responded by saying that what she did that night was far better than becoming a cop. She had been able to take down a criminal without the confines of the law holding her back. Despite his anger at her foolhardiness he gave her coordinates to a planet where she could escape and start her life anew. While reluctant to leave behind her friend, Saria took the coordinates, grabbed a ship and took off towards the mysterious planet. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Often wears optic-enhancing goggles, equipped with night and heat-vision * Carries a mask fit with a rebreather for underwater breathing and gas filtration * Never seen without some form of a weapon on her person * Will never harm and/or kill an innocent person. Category:Palatians